The story of us
by OreoPandas
Summary: ..looks a lot like a tragedy now. AU, Many pairings, fruk, gerita, spamano, us/can etc. Get's M rated waaay down the road. Waaay down.
1. Chapter 1

writing for fun~

_fruk school AU fic, drama, love and suicidal/depressed characters, Francis thought Arthur loved him, after a little *ahem* incident he thought things would go back to normal, but Arthur seems to really dislike him, and he's also hiding something, and who the hell does this Mathias guy think he is?_

characters belong to the awesome Himaruya~ and no I did not write "The story of us" by Taylor swift :P she just inspired me~

Arthur's brothers in order of oldest to youngest ~

Scotland – William

Whales – Henry

New Zealand – Adam

N&S Ireland – Patrick and Daniel

Australia – Steve

Sealand – Peter

aaah a lot of characters ;A; I'm sorry~

anyway I'm going to list all the pairings appearing in this story so there wont be any surprises;

France/UK, Spain/Romano, Germany/Italy, US/Canada don't wanna spoil much also Cuba/Canada and US/japan later, Russia/China, kinda Liet/Poland. maybe Sweden/Finland later and some Denmark/UK moments, crack but I think it's cute o-o I wanna write more pairings but I don't know what to do with Prussia, Austria and Hungary since I like all the three paired together xD; we'll seeeee~

* * *

><p>Arthur was woken up by a big bang coming from the hallway bathroom, his siblings always made such a ruckus in the morning, he stuck his hand under his pillow and pulled out his cell phone, "Ugh, it's six in the morning! Those maniacs.."<p>

He forced himself off the bed and decided to get ready for school. There was no way he'd get any more sleep and everyone was up anyway. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed his school uniform, he thought it was ugly and weird that the school even made them wear uniforms, as far as he knew it was the only school around with them.

Ah well it was one less thing to do in the morning and he didn't have nice clothes anyway, just a bunch of ugly hand-me-downs, though he didn't complain, since he was just one of 8 sons.

He changed out of his pajamas and into his uniform as fast as he could and dashed out of his room hoping the bathroom would be free, but when he turned to close his door he saw a very angry William clenching his fist and getting ready to give the bathroom door another go, which would explain the loud noise he heard earlier.

"What now William? Steve hogging the bathroom again?" Arthur asked totally giving up all hope of getting in, "Yeah! The stupid brat just has to get ready for school, how long does that take? I have to get to work!" William was the oldest brother, he was angry most of the time but Arthur didn't see too much of him.

Arthur walked down the stairs and into the kitchen hoping to get some breakfast before he left but all he found was an annoying little middle schooler, "Why are we so poor? Our house looks like shit and I can never bring any of my friends over" Peter the whiny little tart was sitting at the table and bitching about his life, like he was the only one suffering.

"Who raised such a rude boy? Sure wasn't me, and when did you start cussing? You better not say things like that when the CPS lady comes to the house" Henry gave peter his breakfast, two eggs, toast and some apple juice. Henry was the second eldest and was calmer than William, he worked at a bar late at night and sometimes he would get Arthur in.

Peter was the youngest and baby of the family, "I hope CPS takes me away! Maybe my foster home will feed me better". Arthur sat down and bit into some toast, Peter wasn't going to eat any anyway, he always knew Peter to say things like that but his older brothers would take it to heart.

Peter was only a baby when their parents passed away and his older brothers wanted to spoil him a little, maybe it would make him grateful for having such nice brothers, but it totally backfired. "Fine! If that's what you really want then go for it, until then, Arthur will be making you breakfast from now on" Henry walked out the door pissed as hell as the third eldest walked in.

"Christ! Why are you guys fighting so early in morning? I could hear you guys from down the street!" Adam had several jobs, no one really knew his schedule or where he worked, Arthur saw him down at the market, he was a waiter for awhile, once he was seen driving a bus around town, how he got random jobs like that Arthur couldn't figure out.

Peter pouted and crossed his arms, "Henry was just being a douche bag this morning, and he says Arthur has to make my food from now on" Peters eyes got watery, Adam just glared at the boy "For fucks sake how old are you? Make your own damn food kid, shit if it wasn't for Henry you wouldn't eat you know that? Because I wouldn't cook yah a damn thing, knowing Arthur neither will he".

Peter looked up at Adam with a shocked 'how could you say that?' type of look, "Whatever! I'd rather starve than eat Arthur's cooking anyway!" and with that he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the house. Adam didn't care too much, he was just wondering why he was going to school at six-thirty when it started at eight.

Adam took a seat and helped himself to the eggs Henry made, "Don't just sit there all quite like, you could have said something you know" Adam looked over at Arthur who just tilted his head and crooked his eyebrows, "I see, so if I get involved I get in trouble but staying out of it also gets me in trouble? I can't win hear can I?"

Arthur had so much to say to Peter, little brat needed a good talking to, maybe even a smack, Arthur was tempted since they did share the same room, but he didn't have the heart to do it and Peter was usually tame and fights were short.

"Morning everyone~! Bathrooms free, Arthur you look horrible" Steve was the second to youngest and was just starting High School this year, he was popular all through middle school and Arthur definitely saw him being popular in high school as well.

"Dammit! Fucking twins I'll kill both of you!" everyone could hear William yelling from upstairs, "Ah, never mind guess Patrick and Daniel got there first I'm heading off to school now, it's the first day and I wanna look around before it starts" Arthur gave a wave and Adam just grunted goodbye.

Patrick and Daniel walked into the kitchen next, they were twins and were seniors this year, they were also pretty popular and were stars on the soccer team at school, "We'll be going now" Peter said, "Gotta catch up with all our soccer mates, see you at school Artie" Daniel said while ruffling Arthur's hair.

"Hey you'll mess up my hair!" Arthur yelled, his brothers just chuckled "Not like you do anything to it anyway~". Arthur rolled his eyes and shooed them off, he saw that William had finally gotten into the bathroom so if he wanted to get ready he'd have to go somewhere else.

After yelling goodbye to his brothers that were still at home Arthur walked out and started crossing the crappy playground across his street, his friend lived across from that. Arthur walked up to another two story house just like his, except this house had toys everywhere, broken toys on the lawn, in the trees and even some on the roof.

He knocked on the door and could here yelling and laughing from inside. "Aye-yah! Kids stop running around! Mom is going to take you to school soon" he heard a familiar voise from inside and stomping noises making their way to the front door, an asain boy with long black hair tied in the back answered the door, his old friend Yao.

"Hello what is- OH, Arthur! Welcome! Come in, are you ready for our first day as juniors?" Arthur walked in and shook his head "You know how my house is, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet, so I was wondering..." Arthur said in a pleading tone.

Yao just smiled and pointed to the free bathroom "You know where everything is" "Thanks" Arthur replied. Arthur had a toothbrush there, he also had clothes there, since he stayed often.

After getting ready and feeling just a bit better Arthur and Yao headed off to school, "So Yao, how was your summer?" Arthur asked trying to start up a conversation for the long walk to school. "You know how it went, we spent the majority of the summer together" Yao said looking at Arthur with a weird facial expression like 'talk about something else summer was awful'.

Arthur chuckled, he loved being around Yao since he was so fun to mess with, Arthur even had a little crush on him in the seventh grade, in the eighth grade they both had an awkward kiss in Yao's room once just to 'see how it went'.

"Aw but you never let me sleep on your bed, you made me sleep on the floor! How cold of you Yao" Arthur said pouting. Yao blushed "You'll get weird ideas if I let you sleep on my bed!" he looked away kind of angry, Arthur figured, typical Yao.

"Aw but it's so cold and lonely on the floor~" Arthur thought he'd tease him till the got to school.

"Oh ho? What is this I am hearing? Arthur you didn't cheat on me did you?" Arthur cringed when he heard that voice, that tone, that annoying French accent, he was almost afraid to turn around.

Francis, a blond haired blue eyed trouble maker walked up to the two boys "Well Arthur? Tell me the truth" he put his arm around Arthur and tried to give him a quick peck on the cheek but wasn't fast enough, "Eww gross let me go Francis! And what I do is none of your concern" he swatted Francis and walked to the other side of Yao putting Yao in the middle of the boys.

"You should have seen him Francis, he was such a horn dog" Yao smirked and looked over at Arthur,

Payback.

Francis gasped dramatically "Arthur is that true? Why didn't you give me a call over the summer? Honestly what was the point in giving you my cell phone number? Hmm?" Francis said sounding honestly upset.

Arthur just jolted and glared at the french boy, "You didn't give me your number idiot!" Francis just looked at him and smiled, "Oh then that must have been someone else!" he said proudly while trying to hold in his laugh, Arthur walked right into that one.

Arthur clenched hid fist, he hated OH he hated this boy, he knew how to get under his skin, what buttons to push to get Arthur angry. They had gotten into a couple of fist fights, and sent up to the principals office multiple times and it hurt Arthur because he had fallen for Francis his freshman year, Francis treated him nice, flirted and complimented Arthur, they even went on a date once.

Francis and Arthur even had a passionate moment together in Arthur's room a couple months before the end of their sophomore year, after the whole thing they had an awkward conversation and Arthur said some things he didn't mean and wanted to apologize.

Arthur went looking for him the next day he found him on a date kissing a girl from the same class as his, Arthur was heartbroken and embarrassed plus incredibly stupid for not realizing the way Francis was with everyone, and that Arthur was wasn't anyone special to him from to begin with.

After that he tried to distance himself from Francis, he rejected all the requests for more dates, and said he would rather take a failing grade then ever work with him again. After a while they just started arguing about everything, more than usual, he figured Francis must have come to hate him.

That summer Arthur became terribly depressed, it was so bad they had to send him away to get some help, he spent the three weeks away form home, and when he came back he spent most of the time with Yao, Alfred and Kiku trying to get better.

Yao knew why Arthur was sent away, but Arthur refused to tell Kiku and Alfred what had happened.

"Arthur calm down we're just messing with you" Yao whispered noticing the look in Arthur's eyes.

Francis had gone quiet and was scribbling on a piece on paper with a happy and incredibly stupid smile on his face. When they got up to the school entrance Francis grabbed Arthur and put a piece on paper in his hand, "This is my number, it would make me really happy if you'd call me sometime" he winked.

Arthur was surprised, Francis seemed sincere and genuinely happy, but Arthur wouldn't fall for that again, he tore the paper up and let it fall to the floor. "You are the last person I would ever call for anything" Arthur said coldly while looking straight into his eyes, "If I was dying on the side of the road and you were the only person I could call, I wouldn't do it. If I was-"

"Okay I get it!" Francis interrupted, "You have my word that I'm being really sincere about this! I just want us to be friends again" Francis looked down at the shredded paper and sighed but looked back up when Arthur laughed.

"Oh please do you think I'm an idiot?" he spat on the paper. "_That_ is worth more than your word! Or anything that comes out of your mouth."

Francis looked at Arthur shocked and looked kind of hurt, "Well I know it's hard for you to believe but I have feelings Arthur" Francis looked determined and wasn't going to leave until he made Arthur understand how he felt.

By now more people had arrived at school, Yao was trying to get in on the conversation but since it was almost close to impossible to break those two apart he decided to just stay and observe to make sure they didn't fight on the first day of school.

His friends Kiku, Matthew and Alfred had joined in on observing the two, so had a coupe of other students.

"Bravo Francis! You almost had me fooled, really you should be an actor" Arthur said while clapping in a sarcastic manner "Oh and please stop bothering me, I'd like the last two years of high school to be peaceful, I know you live on the other side of town too, so we shouldn't even meet up in the morning"

Francis grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and pulled him close "I haven't seen you all summer! Is it so hard to believe that i just missed you?"

Arthur was taken by surprise, he didn't know what to say, and he wished Francis wasn't to close to his face, he could see right into those clear blue eyes of his, he could even catch the scent of his hair, the scent that stained his pillow a very long time ago, all he could do was look away before he got anymore weird thoughts.

They were going to continue the argument but the bell rang, they just stared at each other awkwardly, Francis let him go and walked away.

Yao, Alfred, Mathew and Kiku caught up with Arthur, Alfred was a cousin from New York and who was fitting in quite well here in southern California. Kiku was a Japanese friend, a calm kid who never raised his voice, and Mathew was the younger brother of Francis, a shy, neat and polite young lad Arthur rather liked.

"Duuude! Why do you always have to go and fight him? You enjoy it don't you? Come on admit it" Alfred said while nudging Arthur, "Bug off! I'm on in the mood!"

Yao punched Alfred's shoulder "Don't go making things worse!" Alfred just shrugged it off, trying to hide his pain, Yao didn't look like it but he hit very hard. Matt looked apologetically at Arthur "Sorry about my brother, he can get hot headed though I assure you his feelings for you are sincere", Arthur

smiled at the boy, poor boy had Francis as a brother, and of course he would say nice things about Francis, stepbrother or not they were really close, but Matthew almost made it sound believable.

"It's fine, it's not your fault, it's not like you can choose family after all" Arthur said looking back at Alfred, "Oh come on you know you love me~" and those two started bickering again, Yao started yelling that he already had enough to deal with when Arthur and Francis started fighting, he didn't need Alfred starting some sort of 'Piss off Arthur club'. Matt and Kiku walked behind them and smiled at each other, "This is going to be a fun year, don't you think so Mathew?" Kiku asked, Matt nodded. The argument of these boys could be heard throughout the hall.

* * *

><p>Yeah i know short huh? I dunno, it's my first fic go easy on me, and yeah can you believe Arthur? Putting up with all those brothers, woo must suck :L oh yeah I know they're close in age let's just say their parents were catholic, don't get offended I'm catholic and I cant even name all my cousins ANYWAY rambling now, :D see yah,<p>

songs that inspire;

_Story of us - Taylor Swift _(yeah named after this song because I was listening to it when I thought of this I don't even know)

_Alejate de mi – Camila _(hnngh love them)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2~~

Is Denmark's name Mathias? Well in my fic it is~

* * *

><p>The streets were lined with kids late for school, towards the very end were two Italian twin brothers, the eldest didn't seem to be in a hurry but the younger one was pushing and nudging the eldest. "Romano please hurry I think I heard the bell ring! We're going to be late!" Felenciano the younger one was on the verge of tears, he wanted to meet up with his boyfriend before school.<p>

"Psh whatever, nothing that important happens on the first day of school anyway" Romano was the older one, but only by a couple seconds, he yelled a lot and was laid back but worked hard when he wanted to. Felenciano gave in to just walking beside his brother, he'd only be a couple minutes late anyway.

"Hey Romano! Feli! Wait up!" someone yelled from not to far behind.

Romano grabbed his brothers hand and started power walking "Eeh? What's wrong Romano? I think I heard someone calling our names" Felenciano said while being dragged, "Nothing's wrong, some maniacs after us", Romano felt someone tug at the back of his shirt, "Romano what's wrong? Didn't you hear me?" Romano turned around and didn't even try to fake a smile.

Antonio was in the same grade as the twins, they met during the second trimester of freshman year and he's been clinging to Romano ever since, but Romano knows he's just trying to get to Felenciano. "Uh sorry Antonio I just want to get to school on time" Romano said trying his hardest to not just run away and dash towards the school, "What? Brother you said you didn't care about getting to school on ti- ouch!" Romano glared over at his brother and Spain looked concerned "What wrongs Feli?" "Yeah what's wrong?" Romano fallowed up, Felenciano got the hint "Oh no, nothing, let's get to school".

As they walked to school Felenciano and Antonio kept talking, and Romano just walked off to the side pissed as hell. "Romano don't distance yourself, I haven't seen you all summer come chat with us!" Antonio practically pleaded, "Fuck off" Romano wasn't in the mood for talking and he was sure Felenciano had asked Antonio to be nice to him or something, he didn't want pity friendship.

"Hey sexy want a ride to school?" Romano looked to the side and saw the Beilshmidt brothers, the one offering a ride was the one with the creepy red eyes who had a creepy smile on his face, this guy was just so.. creepy! "Sorry about my brother Romano, and anyway you guys want a lift?" Ludwig was the younger of two, his looks made him popular with the girls, blond hair and crystal blue eyes plus he was nice and muscular and Felenciano would never shut up about him.

"Ludwig! I was afraid we wouldn't be able to meet up! Yay!" Felenciano threw himself at Ludwig and started kissing every part of Ludwig he could get his lips on, cheeks, mouth, forehead, thank goodness Ludwig was in the car and there was a door separating them.

"Hey get a room you two, Ludwig get out and no one else can come in" he looked back at Antonio who was already trying to get in the back of the car, "I was only offering a ride to Romano" Gilbert shoved his brother out of the way and leaned towards his window, "So what do yah say Romano? Wanna take a ride?" Gilbert winked.

"You wanna fucking die you son of a bitch?" that surprisingly didn't come out of Romano's mouth, Antonio had said that and they were all looking at him with a confused look on their faces."Just open the door and let us in.. idioto" Antonio stuck his hand in the window and opened the door himself, Gilbert just shrugged.

Felenciano hopped in and looked over at Romano, "Well brother aren't you getting in?" Romano didn't even have to think about it, he didn't want to go to the same school as Antonio let alone ride the same car, plus if it was just those four maybe it would hurt Antonio more seeing Felenciano drool over Ludwig and sadly realize he would never be his.

"No way, I'd rather walk" he said and made a dash toward an ally way, a sort of short cut if you jumped a couple fences. He heard Felenciano and another voice that sounded like Antonio call his name but he kept running.

"Maybe I should go after him" Antonio quickly unbuckled his seat belt and practically flew across Felenciano "W-wait Antonio I think he just needs to be alone right now", Antonio looked back at Felenciano and got back in the car, "Yeah poor kid just needs some alone time an-" "Shut up Gilbert!" Antonio yelled from the backseat, the last thing he wanted to hear was Gilbert's voice, '_Where did things go wrong? Why does Romano hate me so much?_' Antonio was heartbroken, he tried his hardest to be nice, get to know and get close to Romano, but he never gave up hope, this was a new year and he'd definitely make Romano his.

* * *

><p>Feliks was making his way to the PE area, he was glad he decided on wearing a boys uniform, a girls uniform would draw to much attention but he did go with a nice blue ribbon in his hair. He made it to the gym just on time, but nothing was going on, the teacher was at a table taking names, assigning lockers, and giving out the workout clothes, it was pretty crowded and filled with girls but that wasn't surprising he figured the boys would want to take weights.<p>

He sat by himself on the bleachers trying to figure out who seemed nice, he didn't want to be a loner, how lame was that? He felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly stood up and turned around kind of freaked, he saw a boy with dark blond hair, green eyes and some weird eyebrows, "Umm, can I help you?" Feliks asked.

The boy just smiled and looked over to what seemed to be his group of friends, "See! I told you we wouldn't be the only boys in aerobics!" the boys friends moved closer, a girl with light brown hair, a boy with a bear backpack, glasses and lighter blond hair and an asian boy with short black hair and looked rather shy. The girl giggled, "Okay okay, four boys in a class of 26, you win"

Feliks was a bit confused but he was glad someone was talking to him so he perked up, "Hey guys nice to meet you! I'm Feliks, I think I had you in one of my classes last year…?" he pointed at Arthur, Arthur laughed "Haha, well aren't you energetic? I like that! Yeah I think I remember you, I'm Arthur by the way"

Kiku bowed and introduced himself, "I'm Kiku, pleased to meet you"

Mathew fidgeted a bit "U-umm well you can call me Matt, okay? Nice to meet you" Feliks rubbed his chin, so he guessed wrong, this was the shy one.

Elizaveta went and shook his hand, "So nice to meet you Feliks! I'm Elizaveta but you can call me Eliza or Liz, oh that ribbon in your hair is so adorable!" Feliks just smiled and blushed a bit, "Oh really? Thanks! I totally thought someone would make a big deal out of it, and it's nice meeting all of you I think we'll make the most awesome group here" the teacher blew her whistle and asked that everyone quite down.

The teacher looked young, she had short dirty blond hair and had a very soft voice, "Alright girls and um.. gentlemen in the back" she waved at the four boys, "Anyway, the weights class will be in here for awhile, something about it being to hot in the weights room or the a/c breaking down or something along those lines.. anyway don't mind them and go about your business" she winked, and of course all the girls started giggling.

Arthur just rolled his eyes "Great, muscle maniacs", Elizaveta still holding on to Feliks' hands moved closer to his face "He's just mad because he got into a little fight with his boyfriend this morning" they both giggled, and Arthur just glared at them but didn't deny it.

* * *

><p>Felenciano was in cooking class staring out the window, class started fifteen minutes ago and his brother wasn't replying to any of his texts, he was starting to get worried. The teacher was handing out papers that explained the class and of the first semester's recipes, tools you would need and classroom safety tips, he was grabbing extras for his brother, it was no fun without him there "We were supposed to be together.." Felenciano kept moping.<p>

' please come to class :( '

' It's super fun! You're missing out =u= ! '

' Romano why are you upset? Did I do something? If I did I'm sorry! '

all texts he hoped reached Romano. "Um excuse me? Are you okay?" Felenciano looked over at the boy at the next table, he had a mole on his face, wore glasses and had a stubborn piece of hair just like Romano and himself. "Oh yeah, don't mind me I'm fine", the boy just shrugged and went back to organizing his folder, Felenciano checked his phone for messages, zero.

* * *

><p>Romano sat in the ally, he didn't know why he hated Antonio so much, so what if he liked his brother? Ludwig likes Felenciano and they get along pretty well. Antonio made him feel things he couldn't explain, he hated him but there was something else, something Romano just couldn't explain. Romano sat in the ally for ten minutes, he was at least fifteen minutes late for school and figured he's just skip first period, his phone kept vibrating but he figured it was just Feli being paranoid, he'd reply later, for now he just wanted to be alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Francis was in the weights room, the entire class was waiting for their teacher to come back and give them the news that it was okay to go to the gym, the glorious gym with the air conditioning. Alfred stopped looking threw the weights and made his way to Francis, "Sup Francis? what was that whole thing with Artie this morning?" Francis sighed recalling the event, he didn't want it to end up this way on the first day of school.<p>

"He started it, I have no idea why he hates me so much.." Alfred didn't know who's side to be on, Francis seemed really upset about this, but why was Arthur so mad again? "Ugh I don't get you guys!" he sat himself next to Francis and crossed him arms, "What happened dude? Arthur seemed to really like you freshman year, but then something weird happened, so be honest… not too honest"

France chuckled, Alfred was such a weirdo, but was he really one to talk? "Well, I guess you could say something happened.." "Dude please spare me the details this is Artie!" Francis just made a blank face, he hadn't even said anything yet, "Well so what? I find Arthur very attractive, and yes once I sucked on his-" "OKAY nice chatting with you Francis we should do this more often" Alfred got up and walked over to the other guys in his group.

"Yo weights buddies we're in the same group so I thought I'd introduce myself, I'm Alfred" he was talking to a slimmer fella and a taller pissed of looking blond with spiked hair, "Oh well um.. nice to meet you Afred, I'm Liet" they both looked over at the taller blond but he just looked away and ignored them.

Francis made his way to his group, got really close to Alfred and said "Neck"

They all looked at him, even the taller blond, Alfred made a grossed out face "Duude… TMI" Alfred went back to talking to the other two who had no idea what was going on but Francis wouldn't let this go, "Oh please Alfred, I've seen Mathews neck, you're no angel" Alfred blushed a bit, "If we had our shirts on I would so kick your ass right now!".

Liet watched the two argue back and forth and went back to trying to get the blond to talk, "So, what's your name?" but he said nothing, Francis walked over to the man, "Aye, don't be rude we're going to be in this group all year the least you can do is tell us your name" the boy just looked down at him, "I don't like you" is all he said, Francis was about to say something but the teacher came back and told the class to head over to the gym.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad the boys are joining us, I'm sure we'll get some sweet eye candy" Feliks was talking about Liet, an old friend of his who was taking weights, Liz nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah it would like, be so awesome if they were all shirtless " Feliks bit his lip, oh would that great, Lizzy's mind was going pretty wild too "And sweaty, hair sticking to their faces, panting heavily from lifting all those heavy weights" Feliks looked over at Liz, looks sure were deceiving but he couldn't agree with her more "Yeah! maybe if we cross our fingers god will give is this blessing" Elizaveta's face beamed with hope "You're right! We're good children! We deserve this little treat".<p>

Arthur couldn't believe what he was listening to, these two hormone crazy people had only one thing on the mind and Kiku was listening in, Arthur was sure he had plenty to add to the little perv fest, not to mention Mathew was sporting a 'I have no idea what's going on' face but his neck gave him away, plus they were even crossing their fingers! "Maybe they'll work out in here, and we get to watch" Feliks said while wrapping his arms around himself, "Oh we don't want to ask for too much, but yes that would be a nice little bonus!"

Arthur gagged "What the hell is wrong with you two? I'm going to open up a door before the rest of the class catches what you have" Arthur marched himself towards the door, Feliks and Liz yelled "It's called being human!".

Arthur shoved open the door and heard a loud bang fallowed by a cry, he had run into the weights class, and then realized what Liz and Feliks were talking about, eye candy indeed. He looked behind the door and saw a fella sitting on the ground with a bloody nose, "Oh, sorry chap did I hurt you?" Arthur asked really worried about the poor guy, "Hurt me? You broke my nose!" he stood up and walked towards Arthur, Francis was on guard just in case the boy tried to start something.

The teacher got there before the boy could do or say anything, "What's going on here?" the male teacher with long blond hair and blue eyes asked, "This douche here broke my nose!" Arthur looked shocked it's not like he had done it on purpose, "You don't have to be such a cry baby about it, aren't you embarrassed to be all big and masculine crying over a little broken nose?" the boy just got angrier, "Calm down Mark" the teacher said "I'm sure it was just an accident, go to the nurses office and stop crying about it" the teacher walked inside and Mark just left angry yelling "He BROKE my NOSE!"

The weights class walked in laughing about the whole thing, one of them approached Arthur smiling, "That was funny, you sure are weird guy" Alfred, Francis and Liet were shocked at what they were seeing, it was the spiky haired boy, smiling and talking to Arthur.

Feliks and Eliza watched as the weights class walked in, and it was everything they had wished for! All shirtless, sweaty and beautiful, Kiku looked shocked he couldn't believe it worked, crossing your fingers actually worked! "God is a great god!" Liza yelled "I'll never ask for anything again!" Feliks cheered as they dragged Kiku and Mathew along with them to get a better look. Mathew noticed Arthur at the door talking to one of the weights students.

Arthur looked up at the boy and shrugged, "Um, thanks" he didn't know what to say, it didn't sound like a compliment, but it didn't sound like an insult either. "Sooo, what's your name?" simple conversation starter, "I'm Mathias, you?" "Arthur, wanna stay and chat out here? Aerobics is full of freaks" he said and then looked over to see what his friends were doing, Liza, Feliks, Mathew and Kiku were with Alfred and some brown haired fellow, Liz had the weirdest look on her face. Mathias just nodded and sat by the door, Arthur sat across from him.

Francis was pissed off, how was he supposed to make Arthur jealous if he hadn't even noticed him yet? Girls started surrounding the guys from weights, "You have such a cute accent" "It's so romantic" "How's weights? You look very strong" the girls around France would say.

"Oh ladies, being in a room with a bunch of sweaty men isn't my thing, I'd much rather be here with all you beautiful young girls" he said with a wink and famous Francis smile, they would all just 'awww' and giggle. Francis looked over at the doorway but Arthur wasn't even looking his way, he was sure he hadn't even heard anything he just said!

"You have a cute accent, you English or something?" Mathias asked, Arthur just laughed, "Well I'm mixed with a lot of things, but I'm just speaking English properly, you know? Oh but it's not like you're not speaking it right, or anyone else for that matter it's just the way I talk.." Arthur was talking fast and kind of in a panic, Mathias didn't have a shirt on and well it was hard not to stare at his body, it was gorgeous.

Mathias chuckled "You're interesting, I don't have many friends around here, maybe you'd like to hang out with me sometime?" Arthur looked shocked, "What? You're joking, you seem like such a nice guy, sure I'd love to hang out with you, we can go to the movies or maybe a concert". Mathias watched Arthur talk and half listened, Arthur was a cute guy, nice eyes, body, he wasn't a bore either, and from the looks of it he seemed interested.

Francis couldn't take it anymore, he got up and walked over to Arthur and Mathias, "You guys seem to be having a nice chat" he said leaning against the door next to Arthur. Arthur just glared at him, "We were having a nice a chat, until you showed up" Arthur stood and dusted himself off getting ready to walk away, he wasn't in the mood for this right now. "Running away as usual? I wont you let you, we need to talk".

Mathias got up and observed the two, he could tell that they've known each other for awhile and he was sure that they had feelings for one another, but how could someone as cute as Arthur see anything in that annoying Francis guy. "Love Rival" he said and pointed at Francis, Francis stopped talking and looked over at Mathias rather confused, "Excuse me?"

Arthur heard Mathias say love- something, was Mathias in love with Francis? Of course everyone and their mother was in love with the guy how typical, in the middle of Arthur's rambles to himself he was yanked by the arm by Mathias and forcibly kissed. Francis froze, some kids in the gym stared in awe, Liza was taking pictures and Kiku was writing notes, Mathew just stared worriedly at his brother.

Arthur didn't know what to do, it took him awhile to process what was happening but before he could do anything Francis pulled at Mathias and gave him a good punch in the face, "Don't you _ever_ touch him again!" he yelled, by now everyone was outside watching. Mathias got up and took a swing at Francis landing a hit by his jaw line, Arthur ran in the middle and asked for them to 'Calm the fuck down'.

Before the two could go at it again, the weights teacher ran out blowing the whistle, "You three, principals office now!" Arthur didn't understand why he had to go but didn't protest, if he went maybe he could stop Francis and Mathias from killing each other. Francis walked on the right side of Arthur and Mathias on the left, when they walked into the office the principals assistant didn't look very pleased with them,"Really? Francis and Arthur on the first day of school?" she sighed, "Take a seat" she said while getting up and walking into the Principals office.

The boys sat one chair away from each other, Francis didn't feel as angry anymore, being in that office reminded him of the days long since past, how many times did he and Arthur just attack each other and fight right in this very room, he glared at Mathias who was ruining his vibe, getting sent to the principal's office was his and Arthur's thing, he wouldn't let this guy take Arthur away him.

* * *

><p>Wooo I have the next chapter done already since I wrote this a while ago~ o3o''<p>

songs that inspire;

_The Story of us – Taylor Swift _(duh)

_Think Twice - Eve 6 _(haha yeah think twice Denmark~ xD)


	3. Chapter 3

yup still have that song stuck in my head e-e

characters in this chapter; China, Britain, France, Denmark, Russia ummm yeah that's it

characters = Hetalia

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes into Yao's first period class the teacher got a call instructing Yao to go to the guidance counselor's office. Yao was nervous, did he do something wrong? Were his grades slipping? He made his way up to the office and opened the door, the assistant wasn't there but he did see some familiar faces when he turned to the side.<p>

"Aye-ya! Arthur! A fight on the first day of school?" he put his hands on his hips and made that ' I'm very disappointed in you ' face. "And you!" he pointed at Francis "Stop causing problems! You don't just wake up in somebody's bed and say you regre-" "OKAY STOP TALKING!" Arthur interrupted and dragged Yao to the other side of the room.

"Yao, Francis doesn't know I told someone about.. that time" Arthur spoke in a low whispering tone, "I'd rather just forget about it so please don't bring it up" Yao looked at Arthur, he looked scared. Yao was Arthur's best friend, he didn't like to see him hurt.

"I'm your friend, I don't like to see you cry, remember what happened after that.. thing? We saw Francis the next day with some girl and you practically went and killed yourself!" in the middle of Yao's sentence his voice got louder and louder, though Francis couldn't make it all out he did hear his name.

Yao walked back over with Arthur and noticed the other boy in the room, "Oh, who's this? A new friend?" Yao asked, Arthur sat down next to Mathias and introduced him, "Yeah he's the one Francis got into a fight with, He's Mathias, Mathias this is my best friend Yao".

Mathias looked at the boy and smiled, a friend of Arthur was a friend of his, "Nice to meet you Yao" he said offering his hand, Yao smiled and shook his hand "Nice to meet you! and umm.. well what happened exactly?" he asked noticing Mathias had a swollen left cheek and Francis was wiping blood from his mouth.

"Mathias kissed Arthur" Francis said before anyone could say anything.

Yao looked shocked "Oooh umm.." he felt awkward but the fight was over Arthur so that must be a good thing right? The Principals assistant walked out and saw that Yao had arrived, "Ah Yao, always good to see you" she said while flipping through her slips of papers, "The guidance counselor is waiting for you in his office, you know the way" she said smiling and sending him on his way to another hallway in the office.

She totally changed when she went back to look at the three trouble makers, "The principal will see you now" she said coldly while sitting back down at her desk.

* * *

><p>Yao made his way to the guidance counselors room and popped his head through the entrance, "Hello, is it okay to come in?". The Guidance counselor Mister Carlo was an old man, he had a white mustache and wore glasses, he looked up from the paper he was writing on and waved his hand signaling him it was okay to come in.<p>

"Yao, you're a great student, good with the kids around school, you know this place like the back of your hand so I'm entrusting you too this very important job" he picked up his phone and asked his assistant to 'send him in'. "We have a new student, he's a bit new to this country and I want you to show him around school, teach him a few slang words hang out and have some soda pop after school you know, the works"

Yao just smiled and nodded, okay show a kid around school, how hard could that be? "Okay sir, no problem" Yao said with a smile, Mister Carlo gave him the students schedule and a map of the school to give him.

"Do try to be nice" Mister Carlo said in a worried tone, "He went to another school before this and was picked on, poor boy just needs friends", Yao just nodded again, now he felt kind of bad, he'd definitely show the guy a good time, this school was full of decent and nice people he'd make friends easily.

"Umm, hello?" Yao saw a very tall boy walk in, more like man, he had light brown silvery hair, purple eyes and light skin, he wore a scarf and seemed very off put and distant. Mister Carlo got up to greet him, "Ah, very nice to meet you Ivan I'm the Junior Guidance counselor, please come talk to me if you have any problems, this is Yao, he'll be showing you around the school."

Yao smiled and waved hello, Ivan just nodded. Mister Carlo sent them on their way and Yao took a look at Ivan's schedule, "Alright let's see, first period you have, English then math then.." Yao paused for a minute, this looked like his schedule, actually these were all his classes! He checked the name at the top and it clearly showed this was Ivan's schedule, coincidence or Mister Carlo's doing? "Something wrong?" Ivan asked.

Yao looked up at the boy, he didn't really make facial expressions, and he had a very heavy Russian accent, he was starting to have second thoughts about how easy he thought this would be.

"Oh nothing, we have all the same classes, weird right?" Ivan just nodded. They walked out of the office and Yao was thinking about where to start the tour, maybe start at the café and library? "I'm sorry you have to go out of your way to show me around, you can circle my classes on the map and I can get around myself" Ivan said with his blank face on.

Yao was stubborn and he was going to see this thing through, not only that but he wanted to see this guy smile! "What? This isn't any trouble at all! Come on I'll show you where me and my friends hang out at lunch, you should join us!" Yao said happily, Ivan just looked at him with a confused look on his face, maybe it was a worried face, Yao wasn't sure, but Ivan just nodded and agreed to go with Yao around school.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Francis and Mathias were sitting in the principal's office, he was typing something on his computer, occasionally stopping to glare at them.<p>

"Mister Vargas I can explain" Francis started "I was just protecting what was mine is all" he said rather proudly.

Arthur and Mathias stared at him, was he stupid or something? Mister Vargas just smiled, "Oooh is that all? Well then Francis you're free to go" Francis rolled his eyes and crossed his legs, this was going to be one of those visits.

"I see you two have a new friend, how nice, so Mathias why are you here?" Mister Vargas stared at him, the next thing Mathias said could either make this or break this, "I was just protecting what could be mine" Arthur smacked his own forehead, he was flattered sure but, now wasn't the time for that.

Francis stood up and pointed at Mathias, "See! He's doing it again! come near him again and so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" Mister Vargas interrupted. Francis froze, he wasn't afraid of Mr.V, he was afraid of what he could do, suspend him, make him sign a student contract with Arthur stating that he had to stay a few feet away at all time, make him wear a gross janitors outfit and have him clean the school, Francis just sat down and shut up.

Mister Vargas sighed and set down his glasses, "Hahaha, should I send you two to couples counseling? hahaha" Mister Vargas was laughing now, but the boys didn't know if it was out of being nervous or if he just didn't take Francis and Arthur seriously anymore.

"Okay sooo let me see here.. YOU" he pointed at Francis, "You flirt around school, I get complaints from you from most of the students and all of the teachers, you ditch class, I also hear you're a heart breaker, but how could that be if you're always chasing after Arthur?" Francis shrugged, "Rumors I swear, yeah I flirt and it's fun to be playful but Arthur is the only one for me" he said the last part softly and looked over at Arthur with a gentle smile, but all he received was the finger from Arthur and Mathias.

Mister Vargas then went on to talk about Arthur, "And YOU… well you get into more fights than Francis though you're not a bad student, you're short tempered and I checked out your schedule and you're in… that class" Arthur's eyes widened, pleading for him not to mention that class, if Francis found out he'd just die.

France was confused, "What class is that?" he looked over at Arthur, "You in some sort of special class Arthur?" Arthur shook his head, "It's not special! It's just a weird class, I was just put in it randomly!" Arthur yelled and got up "Mister Vargas you're just messing with us now, if you're going to punish me than do it now and get it over with!".

Mister Vargas sat back in his seat in shock, he looked over at the other two boys as if he was a little boy in trouble. "Oh sorry guess I said too much, um, no you were just caught up in the middle weren't you? You're free to go, second period should be starting soon so just head over there, and please forgive me I was just poking fuuuun~" Arthur stopped at the door to turn around and give him a cold look, Mister Vargas flinched, what and intimidating young man.

Once Arthur left he took and deep breath of relief, the air was heavy when Arthur was mad like that, it was almost hard to breath, but he realized he still had two troublesome teens left in the room.

"Wow you two sure have some weird taste eh?" Mister Vargas said trying to lighten the mood, but the other two weren't in the mood, they actually looked like they might really kill each other. "Okay okay, just promise you won't do it again and you're free to go" Mister Vargas always took the easy way out.

"I will not promise! That would just be impossible!" Francis had a crumbled piece of paper tossed at him by Mister Vargas, "Sheesh cant you at least lie and say you will? What's wrong with you?"

Francis was annoyed now, who put this guy in charge anyway? "You're a bad principal!"

"I'm a great principal!" Mister Vargas said while slamming his fist onto his desk, asserting his male dominance.

"What? You didn't even say anything when Mathias just got up and left." Mister Vargas looked at the empty seats next to Francis, when did Mathias leave? He didn't see him leave, that boy's a ninja or something.

"Why are you bullying the principal? Kids these days are so cruel" he pouted while moving his computer mouse around. Francis sighed and grabbed his backpack getting ready to leave, but before he left he wanted to know about the class Arthur got so upset about.

"Can you tell me what class you and Arthur were talking about?" Francis couldn't understand why Arthur got so upset, was he taking cooking class? Because it would be great if they were in the same class together. "It's called 'self expression' you're going to have to talk to him about the class though" Francis smiled, he was glad he didn't have to argue with him anymore, "Thanks" and with that he left.

* * *

><p>ugh so tired =-=<p>

_songs that inspire~_

_The story of us - Taylor swift_

_some Gloria Trevi song, cant remember the name though xP_


End file.
